


Late night delight

by MoxFirefly



Series: Stars and smoke rings [3]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dandy kink, F/M, NSFW, PWP without Porn, alcohol use, breath play, chocking, cigarette use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxFirefly/pseuds/MoxFirefly
Summary: Rick is hot or cold on most days.It’s hard to gage him.But sometimes it’s better to distract whatever is going up in his head.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Original Female Character(s), Rick Sanchez/Reader
Series: Stars and smoke rings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773073
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	Late night delight

**Author's Note:**

> A part 3 to Test Drive and it’s sequel.

Water was a precious commodity and you were more than aware of it.

The simple nature of a shower could really change the outcome of a day for you. A good shower is a mood lifter, scrubbing away a days worth of stress, lathering attention to sore spots and finally that rinse off that washes away the woes. 

Water was a commodity indeed.

You looked up at the alien shower head and thought to yourself how something so bizarrely constructed could be your favorite feature in your cozy apartment. You blinked away the water, opening your mouth to catch it. 

A good hour of scrubbing yourself raw, letting aching muscles loosen was exactly what you needed. You’d even rubbed one out with said shower head to really make yourself as relaxed as possible. Somewhere in the bathroom you heard a faint buzzing, probably your phone on the sink. You felt too relaxed to step out and see whatever work related text probably awaited you...

Or just maybe?

Your hand was on the sliding door of the shower when you saw a flash of green swirls. It took every muscle on your face to not grin.

“Why the fuck did I give you my number if you’re not gonna pick up?” Rick stood there arms crossed, that portal gun of his in hand. A slightly annoyed look on his face. You slid the door open a fraction and didn’t miss the way his eyes followed the drops of water sliding down your clavicle.

“A girl is entitled to her alone time” You press a button to shut off the shower before sliding the rest of the door open.

Rick swallowed and you smiled at the way his Adam’s apple bobbed. You calmly reached for the towel and dried yourself as if every inch of your body was too precious to mishandle.

“I thought you were busy” you made idle talk with him as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. “Plans change” His gruff voice always has a way of tickling your skin. You wrapped the towel at the ends of your hair and squeezed out the excess water. Rick had cero dignity you’d learn pretty quickly and he ate up your naked frame with no ounce of shame.

Your mind wandered back to your first encounter with him. The lonely bar and a memory so engrained in your brain you couldn’t forget it. Your second run in with the music drowning out that bathroom stall. Since then you’d both ran into each other more often, although you suspected Rick had started keeping tabs on you one way or another.

Whatever this was, had become a more consecutive thing. You weren’t one to complain or ask for specifics and Rick sure as hell didn’t want to discuss anything in regards to pesky emotions. 

It was a freeing experience. Your last relationship had crumbled due to monotony and that word did not exist in Rick’s language. Since your second encounter with him you’d both gotten hideously drunk, done some very hallucinogenic drugs, stolen, fought, fucked any and everywhere. In between all that you’ve gone to deliver weapons with him, drugs and an array of shady things you frankly didn’t want to ask about but couldn’t help be fascinated with.

Rick was fucking fun. More fun than you’d expected. He was funny, manic and the most smart person you’d met thus far. He ran hot and cold on his best days and on his worst days he was ice water and dead set on on his own demise. The layers you’d peeled back were clear and somehow unclear. Each one leaving more questions than answers.

Never a dull moment, you had taken to telling him when he was dropping you off or disappearing into a swirl of green particles.

You looked him over, noticing more prominent dark circle under his eyes. The clench and unclench of his jaw. While Rick was freakishly tall for a girl your size, you’d quickly found out the bastard was a 6”4 bag of bones, the tension in his shoulders had him hunching ever so slightly. 

“Bad day at _work_?” You air quoted work knowing full well that his lifestyle wasn’t much about work and more so a what’s next on the list type of life. “Y-you could say...got any booze?” He tapped the breast pocket of his lab coat and the sound of the empty flask was enough to understand why he seemed more tense than usual.

Withdrawals were a bitch and a half.

“When do I not?” You chuckled as you wrapped the towel around your body much to his disappointment. He was blocking the door by leaning against it and wasn’t making much of a move to allow your exit. “I don’t keep it in here so...” You looked up at him, something circling those blue eyes of his but as quickly as you saw, the walls were back up. Rick leaned down and kissed you softly more soft than he generally ever did. 

Your hand cupped his jaw, fingers running alone the prominent line. Before things could get heated he stopped, lips lingering against yours. You saw him search out something in your heated look and whatever he saw was enough to make him smirk. “You better have vodka” He said in a hushed tone that made your cold skin tingle up in goosebumps. He turned and left the bathroom.

Hot and cold?  
Ice water?  
This was a new setting probably.

Needless to say you followed him out to the small kitchen space where he had successfully found a bottle of Vodka. Mid chugging you had gotten yourself a glass and set it in front of him. He caught on and poured you a glass as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “I have no idea how you do that and don’t cry” You sipped, the burn never not a shock to your throat. He shrugged and set the mostly empty bottle down. “Don’t become a functioning alcoholic” He cleared his throat as he pulled out a pack of blue smokes and slid them over to you. 

“Aww I didn’t get you anything... scratch that consider the vodka a gift” You took the pack of alien smokes you had gotten hooked on. Rick had taken you to the sector where they were made and the first drag was the smoothest you’d ever experienced. From time to time he’d show up with them and an array of other odd things he got you. He never said anything, never called them gifts but you secretly understood and nevertheless to say, accepted them. 

You had an array of trinkets and mementos from visits to various planets and dimensions. Each holding some wild memory on how it ended up in his possession and eventually with you. You tore the seal off the smokes and ran your fingers of the baby blue filters. You offered the pack open pack to him in silent thanks he took one. You grabbed the lighter on the counter and flicked it on for him. 

He wasn’t usually this quiet, although his mind was always a mile a minute you’d learned. You were the break in between plans and inventions and the occasional overtaking of a planet. This could hurt anybody but you were clear with Rick from day one, what he was to you. And what you were to him.

You watched him take a long deep drag from the cigarette just like that first night. Thin lips wrapped around the small stick, nose exhaling rings of blue smoke. 

In your kitchen, in nothing but a towel and drying hair, you sat there admiring what was it about the mystery and danger that kept you so on the hook. What kept him on the hook? What about you made him show up randomly and stay? Or whisk you off to violent affairs or more so, violent delights?

“W-what’s with that dumb dr-dreamy look?” He finished your glass swiftly. He leaned over on his forearms, more leveled with you, that peculiar eye (that you were very much aware wasn’t human) scanning you. You could’ve been honest, could’ve lied but chuckled and gave him an answer more enticing. “Ask my shower head and you’ll know” You took one last drag before putting it out on the ashtray.

Rick cocked one corner of his brow before leaning in close to your ear. “Why ask when I can get an instant r-replay?” His teasing tone only worked you up more. A hand undid the knot on your towel, it exposed your chest to him and the way his pupils dilated never failed to send heat to your core.

He leaned back up full height, elegant hands on the counter. How often did you have those spidery digits in your mouth? The very thought made you clench you’re thighs and like much of his creations you obeyed when he motioned for you to stand up.

Your towel pooled beneath you and being exposed towards Rick was never a problem for you, in fact it thrilled you something fierce. Rick always looked at you as if he was accessing a new invention. 

Where to touch, where to mark, where to break.

Rick walked over towards you, the burning end of his cigarette shinning brightly as he inhaled the last of it. With a grace only he possessed for his age he cupped your chin and exhaled the smoke into your awaiting mouth. Those cigarettes always left a good head rush but transported from his lips to yours, the tingling felt extra palpable. 

Cigarette discarded Rick’s hand found its way wrapped around your throat. This time his kiss was much rougher, more like him and you welcomed his tongue into your mouth as if you were parched. You stood on your toes, arms wrapping around his neck and in what you could call muscle memory he lifted you up. He walked the two of you towards your bed and dropped himself and you onto the soft linens.

Every nagging little detail about him or questioning story would slip away once his tongue found its way onto your skin. You were cold only a few moments ago and now your body felt too hot even for the bed beneath you.

You saw him kiss a trail towards your navel, hands spreading you with such an ease. His mouth found your core and the low moan that left your throat made him chuckle. You tugged on his hair with a pout. “Oh you were def-definitely jerking off in the shower” He grinned before sticking his tongue out to run across the very much sensitive bud there.

Rick had a tendency for torturing and eating you out was simply another method he had in his Arsenal.

He took his time, making sure he could feel the tremble in your thighs and another harsh yank to his wild blue hair. “Be honest, shower head or this?” He gripped the tent at his crotch and you ‘hmm’ as you thought.

“Shower head” You stated flatly and Rick laughed. “Oh yeah?” He licked his hand and smacked your cunt.

Ok, sometimes Rick really was better than a shower head.

He ate up how you bit down on your bottom lip. “Y-you wanna take that back now?” He rubbed a thumb over your clit and you couldn’t but shake your head no. “Fucking brat” He murmured as he unzipped his pants. 

That fucking thing never seized to make you swallow your suddenly dry throat. It was long but not as thick, you somehow preferred it like that it hit the spots you needed perfectly.

You made a face as he let a spit line fall on his cock, his hand wrapped on it and began to pump. You quirked a brow as he slowly ran his slicker hand up and down his cock. “W-what? You jerked off and prefer a literal piece of metal that projectile shoots water. I guess I’m jerking off too” That shit eating grin made you huff. “Don’t be an assh- are you seriously going to just stare at my pussy and wank off?!” He was pumping faster and staring directly at your core with zero shame.

“Beg me” Was his only retort.

Oh how he loved pushing your buttons that fucking old bag of bones.

And for good measure he ran the head of his cock along your moisten slit. Your toes curled and an irritated sigh left you as he continued to pump his cock.

“The more you don’t, the closer I get a-and you hate it when I cum on your tits babe” He said matter of fact. He stopped briefly to take off his lab coat and shirt swiftly in one motion before returning back to his task.

“Riiick” You ran a foot up his side and rested it over his shoulder. That somewhat slowed him down, he bit your calf and soothed it with a lick. “Mhm?” He stood his ground though. “ _Beg. Me._ ” Rick reached a hand and gripped your breast, a groan leaving his throat.

Motherfucker.

“Please, fuck me” You mumbled out as he pinched your nipple making you hiss out. “You begged better the first night I fucked you” He pushed the head of his cock in, just enough to make you shiver. 

“Rick, please, please...” You reached out and ran a hand down his scarred chest. “C’mere _daddy_ ” You bit the tip of your tongue, he wanted to play dirty after all.

“Oh you fucking sneaky brat” He shoved the rest of the way in, loving how you dig your nails into his chest. He held onto your leg over his shoulder and gave a serious of deep rough thrust that made you bite down harder on your tongue, you tasted blood.

Rick leaned down and captured your mouth in a harsh needy kiss, tongue fighting yours as he rocked himself into you quickly. “Who’s my brat?” He questioned against your lips, you lifted your hips to meet his. “Ah, fuck, I am” Screw your dignity for tonight. Rick smirked and gripped your neck tightly, cutting the blood flow. “Shower head or _this_?” He punctuated with a thrust that made you choke.

You choked out a moan, eyes hazy with your approaching release. 

“Ri-Rick, ahh!” You couldn’t process thought at this rate. Rick grunted with smirk. “That’s what I thought” He picked up speed and gripped your neck tightly as he felt you clench around him and then get so impossibly tight he can barely continue to thrust. Then he feels that gush of juices coating his cock and it’s his undoing. He cums letting go of your neck to bite down on it instead.

“Leg cramp” You state in pain and Rick laughs against your neck letting your leg slip off his shoulder, he grips the calf and lightly massages it. “Serves you right f-for being a brat” He chuckles when you smack his back.

The tense air dissipates for now and you welcome the afterglow in peace.

Whatever is going on in his head, is put on halt for once, for now.


End file.
